The lion, witch and McMahon's wardobe
by Scorpina
Summary: Uh oh. I'm at it again! hehehe but who gets sent to Narina? Who will battle the white witch? Ooo let's see shall we?
1. Chapter 1

The lion, which and McMahon's wardrobe

Chapter 1- It's an antique!

Taker and Kane were hanging out backstage; Vince himself called both to a special meeting. "What does he want this time?" Taker asked aloud.

Kane smirked. "Move furniture"

Taker didn't like the joke. "Oh haha!"

"No seriously, he had Batista and Eddie do it the last time. Damn, I miss him,"

"We all miss Eddie, Kane." Taker replied.

They were soon joined by Mickey and Trish, "Oh my God. It's the Undertaker!" Mickey cheered. Taker's eyes darted to Kane.

"She has a problem of some sort, I don't know what!"

Vince soon walked into the room and was grinning from ear to ear. "Glad to see everyone here. Now I am sure you are guessing as to why I called the four of you here?" he asked.

They nodded. "What's up?" Trish asked.

Vince went to the back of the room; there covering in a thick drape was something rather large. Vince pulled it from the wall and revealed a wardrobe. "I need this moved…"

"Damn it, you were right" Taker growled to Kane.

"You doubted me?"

"I need this moved to my office for the moment. So when you get a chance to…"

"Why us though McMahon? Hire mover for that thing!" Taker snapped back.

Vince glared at the Undertaker. "Do you not know what this is? This thing dates back past World War 2! It's priceless!" Vince smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Why the hell did he ask us to help?" Trish asked.

"Because you're Trish Stradus! You can do anything!" Mickey grinned.

Kane looked to Trish with a smirk. "Obsessed fan"

"Come on, let's get this over with" Taker sighed when he went over to the wardrobe. He tried to lift it, yet it refused to move. Kane took the other side and tried, again. No go. "This is a joke right?" Taker growled.

"No, it's quite heavy, let's get Mark Henry and Big Show to do it!" Kane smirked. Taker agreed. Trish followed to help. Mickey on the other hand thought it would be funny to hide on them in the Wardrobe.

She opened the door to it and felt a small breeze coming from the back. "Weird" she thought. Mickey stepped into it completely; only to come out the back… into a snow covered woods. "Holy S—t!" she screamed as he saw the forest around her. "I can't wait to tell Trish," She kept wondering about until she accidentally ran into someone.

"AAAHHHHH!" it screamed. And She screamed back. Mickey hid behind a tree before she clearly saw what it was. When settled she slowly turned to see a strange looking guy. He had hooves for feet and small horns on his head. The creature turned to look at Mickey, rather fascinated with who she was.

"Oh my God… it's a Goat man!" she said.

The creature stared at her oddly. "Goat? I am not a goat. I am a fawn for your information!" it snapped back.

"I think you're fine too, but really. What are the odds of a Goat man living in a closet?"

"Closet? This isn't a closet, this is Narnia!" he snapped back.

Mick stopped thinking suddenly, Narnia… as in TEE Narnia? "Oh… my… God" she said.

"What are you anyway? An oversized pixie?"

Mickey laughed. "I'm a woman, duh!" she snapped back.

The fawn was stunned. "A daughter of Eve" he whispered.

"Huh?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing, come with me quickly. We have to get you to safety!" Mickey looked about the place, and decided it would be more fun to follow a goat man than to hid on Trish and try to scare her.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the goat man

Chapter 2- meeting the goat man

Mickey was taken inside a tree, where it was well furnished. "Wow, you goats know how to live!" she said.

"About that, I am not a goat, I'm a fauns, " he corrected.

Mickey looked at him blankly. "I think you're fine too goat person" she grinned, causing the creature to roll his eyes.

"My name is Mr. Tumnus," he said.

"Hi, I'm Mickey James. So, what the hell is Narnia?" she asked.

Mr. Tumnus told her of the many things about Narnia, yet Mickey was to busy thinking how she was going to explain to Trish about this place and to convincer to get in the closet with her. "Are you listening?" he asked.

Mickey snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, heard it all" she lied.

Mr. Tumnus sighed. "You're nothing like the others" he muttered.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Tea?" he offered. Mickey refused.

"This was great goat man, but I got to get back. It was nice meeting you"

"I'm NOT A GOAT!" yelled Mr. Tumnus.

Yet Mickey James was already gone, she found the path that took her to Narnia back to the wardrobe. She came out much to the shock of Trish.

"Where in God's name have you been!" she demanded.

"TRISH! Oh my God, I got to show you the goat man!"

Trish looked at Mickey James with a bizarre look. "Uh, Goat man?" she asked in a confused tone, she thought Mickey had lost it for sure this time.

"Yeah! Goat man, come with me. In the wardrobe!" Mickey explained as she grabbed onto Trish's wrist. She tried to pull her in when Kane returned with a snack. He stared at the two as Mickey kept trying to pull Trish inside. "Come on it will be fun! Let's go!"

"Let go of me!" Trish shouted back.

Kane figured he should step in, yet was enjoying the action a little too much. He sat in the chair as the two kept arguing, not even noticing he was there. Trish finally pulled out of Mickey's grip and turned to see Kane sitting in the chair watching. "You enjoying this?" Trish demanded.

"In more ways than one" Kane grinned.

Trish stormed out of the room, quite upset. Mickey stared at Kane. "I don't suppose you want to see the goat man?" she asked.

Kane stared at the wardrobe she was pointing to. "Uh . . . yeah, I hardly fit in a shower as it is. I am not getting my ass in that thing" Kane replied as he walked out of the room. Mickey sighed, wondering if there was a way to prove there was something on the other side of this wardrobe.

When no one was in the room. Kane decided to see for himself what the crazy chick was talking about. He approached the large wardrobe and tap on either side of it, nothing special. The back wasn't even against the wall and it was solid oak. So it was an ordinary wardrobe. "I wonder if she's been smoking with RVD in the back" Kane muttered. He hid when the sound of footsteps were heard. Mickey James comes back into the room and goes into the wardrobe with a flashlight in hand. Kane was rather stunned that she went in and she didn't come out. He thought it would be a good idea to spook the little diva girl, perhaps scaring some sense into her. Yet when he threw the doors open and tried to think of something to scream at her. Mickey wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Kane muttered as he walked into the wardrobe, he was stunned as to how deep it was, and was more shocked to feel snowbrush across his back. He looked about and realized he stood in a winter forest. "Damn" he muttered. "Whatever Rob is smoking must be good."


	3. Chapter 3 white witch and a cold Kane

Chapter 3- The white witch, and a cold Kane

"Damn it why the hell did she come here and not tell me it's winter!" Kane hissed as he tried to keep warm, he was still in his ring gear and wished now he brought a jacket with him. He walked about, looking at the forest, trying to keep his mind off the cold when he heard the sound of a sleigh. "If I see Santa I swear I'm going to . . ." Kane was lucky, he didn't see Santa, instead was a rather tall woman, wearing warm, thick fur. Her eyes caught Kane and she was rather surprised.

"My goodness, I haven't seen anyone like you around here before" she explained.

Kane just nodded as his teeth began to chatter. "Got a spare jacket?" he asked. The woman did him one better. She moved to the side and welcomed him onto the sled; he wrapped her fur around Kane. He felt warm inside. "That's better" he sighed aloud. His eyes gazed down at his feet, and saw a little dwarf man. "Uh. You got a little person on your sled"

"Oh yes, he is a little person isn't he. Not big like you are" The woman said, as she looked him over. "Are you a giant?" she questioned.

Kane laughed. "Naw, people who are smaller than me think I am. But you ought to see my brother. The Undertaker!"

The woman's stare sharpened. "Brother you say?" she asked, just as the dwarf got out of the sled, he presented Kane with chocolate covered licorice, One of his favorite childhood snacks.

"Hey, I haven't had this stuff since I was a kid. My mom wouldn't let me eat it all the time . . . then again I had a lot of competition for them"

"Do you know who I am?" she asked Kane out of the blue. Kane turned to look at her with his mouth full of the sweet candy. "Well . . . You look like a white witch. No offence" he smirked.

The woman smiled back. "I assure you, none take"

Just as Kane finished warming up he got out of the sled. "Thanks for the warm up, I got to go find one of the divas. She's a little… you know… not there," he whispered.

The woman nodded. "You know, I would LOVE to meet your brother and this little… diva as you so call it? Perhaps you can bring them to me? And allow me to meet them?" she asked.

The red light went off in Kane's mind. "Uh . . . yeah you got to talk to our agents about that. Ok, nice meeting you. Bye!" Kane ran for it. He found it a little too awkward with the woman's attitude towards him.

The woman however grinned. "Your majesty?" the dwarf asked.

She smiled. "I found my king" she grinned. "He's perfect!"

Elsewhere.

"I told her and she's like Oh my God, you're joking!" Mickey said as she talked with Mr. Tumnus once more.

Mr. Tumnus stopped her from talking however. "Are you aware of the prophecy here?" he asked of her. Mickey shook her head. "When two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve come to Narnia, they will vanquish the white witch and restore peace. Yet there are many creatures in Narnia that work for the white witch, and under orders. We are to report any sons of Adam or daughters of Eve . . ." Mr. Tumnus fell silent.

"So? I am not a daughter of Eve, my mother's name is . . ."

"I mean any humans, we are to report any humans!" He yelled back at her. Mickey fell silent.

"Oh . . . My . . . God. You snitched on me! Some friend you are! And I thought of bringing you home to show Trish!"

Mr. Tumnus fell silent as he grabbed Mickey's wrist. "Come, we'll get you out of here before she comes" Mickey smiled as the two of them stormed out of the Tree, only to run head on into Kane. Kane wobbled as Mr. Tumnus and Mickey fell to the ground.

"There you are! For the love of Mike! I was looking for you all over the place! What the hell is that?" Kane demanded as he pointed to Mr. Tumnus.

Mickey grinned as she got to her feet, grabbing Kane's hands she jumped around happily. "Oh my God, it's the goat man I wanted you to see with Trish. See Goat!"

Kane looked at the creature. "You mean a fauns, he's not a goat"

Mr. Tumnus sighed with relief that Kane knew what he was. "Come we must get you both out of here!" Mr. Tumnus ordered.

Kane agreed. "Yeah, that white woman was coming onto me!" Kane grabbed Mickey and pulled her to where they came in from the wardrobe. Mr. Tumnus was stunned that Kane mentioned a white woman. Mr. Tumnus assumed that Kane didn't know; he met the white witch herself.


	4. Chapter 4 All four in the wardrobe!

Chapter 4- All four though the wardrobe!

Mickey and Kane returned to their world. Kane sighed with relief that it was warm. "I think I got frost bite," he growled.

Mickey looked to him with a grin. "So, you going to help me convince Trish?" she asked.

Kane snorted to the idea. "Have you read anything about C.S Louis?" Kane questioned. Mickey looked at him oddly. "He's a novelist, if you didn't notice we were sent to Narnia. A fictitious place he created. Well at least it wasn't Lord of the Rings, I would have crushed a Hobbit by now" Kane muttered.

"So what? You know it's real! Let's show the others!" Mickey protested.

Kane however was against it. "If anyone asks me, I ain't saying nothing. I know what happens in the book. And I am not going to risk our lives like that, besides. I don't want to get stabbed" Kane stormed away just as Taker walked in and slapped him on the back in a greeting. Kane kept on walking yet Taker stared at his hand. He looked to Mickey. He wondered how Kane could feel cold to the touch in Miami?

"What's with him? And was he standing before the freezer again looking for ice cream?" he asked.

She smiled to him. "Oh my God, Taker. Kane and I went to Narnia!" she said as Mickey jumped about. Taker stared at her blankly.

"Girl, I'll send you to some other place than Narnia, and its got padded walls!" he snapped back. Yet Mickey insisted that she and Kane were there. It was winter. Taker just rolled his eyes to the girl and left her alone. He came across Trish who had a rather confused look on her face. "Trish" Taker said.

Trish looked to the Undertaker. "Why is Kane cold? To the touch that is?" she asked.

Taker shrugged and suggested he was standing in front of the freezer too long for ice cream.

Trish shook her head. "The freezer is broke remember? Viscera and Big Show ate all the ice cream, which was six hours ago. Kane's cheeks are beet red. What's up?" she questioned.

Taker looked back to the wardrobe and sighed aloud. "I swear if this is real I'll put myself in the nut house. Mickey said she and Kane were in Narnia. I can't blame Kane for denying it if it's fake, or true at that. No doubt he's read the book"

Trish started to laugh. "You don't think . . ." she said.

Taker was silent. Kane returned after warming up and saw Trish and Taker stare at the wardrobe. He ran to them before they could walk into the room. "Whoa! No, don't think about it!" he snapped.

Trish stood there oddly. "Why are you acting strangely Kane?"

Kane tried to think of something, yet there was no use trying to lie to the Deadman, or a pretty face at that. He confessed Mickey was right, the wardrobe does led to another place. "I warn you if any of use, all four go through. We will be dealing with a white witch that was hitting on me and wants you guys dead, a talking lion an other animals. And me getting stabbed yet not really harmed" he explained.

Just then they heard Taker's voice calling out for them. "KANE, TAKER, TRISH, MICKEY! I GOT MORE STUFF FOR YOU TO MOVE!"

Taker stared at Kane. "Let's go see the talking freaks" Without hesitation he ran into the room, threw open the doors and stormed into the wardrobe. Trish shrugged and followed. Kane grabbed the closest sweater to him and place it on before going into the wardrobe once more. Mickey was just bursting to see then all believe her and followed quickly. The door slammed shut just as Vince came into the room.

"Kane? Taker? Trish? Mick?" he asked. Curious he went to his prized possession and threw open the door. He was surprised to see nothing looking back at him. He shrugged and decided to keep looking. Not knowing the brothers of Destruction, Trish and Mickey James were in the land of Narnia.


	5. Chapter 5 The talking critters

Chapter 6- the talking critters.

"Impossible" were the first words out of Trish's mouth. Her eyes scanned about the whole woods and saw it was winter. Kane came out wearing a rather large, oversized jacket, even for him. Taker turned to stare at him.

"I think I took Show's" he smirked.

Mickey was jumping all about the place and tried to convince Trish to get in the snow and make snow angels with her. However Taker quickly put a halt to it. "Ok, we're here. Now what?" he asked.

"Hello? Is someone there?" came a voice. All eyes turned to the snow bank, and there stood a beaver. "Are you four lost?" it asked.

Taker blinked for a moment in utter disbelief. "Is that a talking beaver?" he asked. Kane started to laugh yet managed to hold most of his giggles back.

"That sounded so wrong"

"Grow up Kane!" scolded Taker. He then turned towards the beaver. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mr. Beaver" it said.

"Should have known," muttered the Undertaker.

"Come with me, it's not safe here… we can talk elsewhere."

"He means the trees," Mickey whispered as she told them there are trees that work for an evil bitch.

"It's witch" Kane corrected her.

"Depends on how you look at it. So what the hell, let's follow the stoned beaver," Taker announced as they managed to walk about though the woods.

The beaver told them to hurry, since it's not wise to be out after dark. Taker turned to Kane, wondering if he knew why.

"In the book, wolves come after the kids. No doubt we will be attacked too." He explained.

Taker rolled his eyes when they arrived at the beaver dam. There was just one problem though. "Alright, come on in. The Mrs. has tea ready," Mr. Beaver explained.

Kane and Taker looked down at the small entrance. "Uh . . . Yeah. It was a damn miracle I got my ass in that wardrobe, I don't think I am fitting in there" Kane told the beaver.

"No way in hell am I squeezing through that!" Taker snapped.

Trish playfully slapped Taker and Kane in the arms. "Come on, if you can wear spandex I think you can fit inside a beaver dam," she smirked, just as Mickey started to laugh like crazy.

"Oh Trish that was so funny! You are the greatest!"

Mr. Beaver turned to Kane and the Undertaker, whispering. "Uh, if you don't mind me saying, she's not the smartest squirrel in the forest"

Kane laughed. "You're telling us"

The girls went inside first then Taker and Kane stared at the entrance. "You first" Taker ordered.

Kane sighed as he got onto his back and used the snow to allow him to just slide into the door. Kane wiggled his way in just as Mrs. Beaver was setting up drinks. "My, you are much bigger than the last ones that came. But then again, the kings keep getting bigger and bigger now days"

"Kings? Others?" Kane ask, Taker grew too impatient being left out in the cold. He shoved Kane's legs in and slid into the dam himself. The brothers were cramped and litterly had to condense themselves inside.

"I feel like a clown in those tiny cars" Kane smirked.

Mrs. Beaver poured them tea, yet Taker insisted on the beer Mr. Beaver was drinking. "I ain't no tea drinker!"

Trish went back to Kane's question. "You said there were other Kings. Do you remember what they looked like?" she asked.

Mrs. beaver nodded. "But of course! The first ones were two young boys. The second Kings that came was one much bigger than those two, his skin was oddly brown and had markings on his body. I swear that king was the size of a bull! The other was like a brother to him, yet you can clearly tell they weren't of the same blood. The third one, one had long blonde hair and a rather large nose if I do say so myself. And the second king with him was very fidgety. Yet he looked like one of the daughters of Eve."

"Fidgety… big nose…." Kane whispered. His mind clicked. "You mean Triple H and Shane?" he asked.

"Well I don't know any triple H, but one was named Hunter" Mrs. Beaver explained.

"Yeah, Triple H" Trish confirmed.

"Are you farmiller with the prophecy?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Kane nodded. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits on . . . aw screw it. When two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve appear, they will vanquish the white witch, restoring peace to Narnia and ending the 100 year winter" Kane said.

Taker's eyes glared to him. "Why the hell do you read so much?" he demanded of him. Kane just shrugged when the winds outside roared; there was a howling to them.

"I think the wolves just arrived" Muttered Kane.

"Oh cool! Do they talk too?" Mickey asked with great excitement.

Kane glared at her. "Yeah, they will tell you how they plan on killing you!" he snapped back. "We got to get out of here"

Taker rolled his eyes. "You better have an emergency exit beavers!"


	6. Chapter Wolves, witches and lions oh my!

Chapter 7- Wolves, witches and lions oh my!

The beaver did in fact have an emergency exit, just as the claws were heard against the wooden door. Snarling wolves were outside. "Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner!" Taker demanded of Kane.

"I thought you read the book by now!" Kane protested. They had all reached the outside and began running for it. They ran through the forest when Kane eyed the trees. "Everyone up!" he called out.

Taker looked at him with the strangest look. "I ain't climbing no tree!" he snapped back to Kane.

"Fine, you deal with the wolves!" Kane boosted the girls up into the tree and he attempted to get himself up. It was no easy task for a 300-pound man. But he was able to do it. Kane reached out for Taker's hand. "These ain't no puppies Take, come on!" he pleaded.

Reluctantly, Taker got up as the Beavers hit the water. They waited about for a moment, the wolves sniffed around when a small fox came out of nowhere! "Wolves! I know where they went! Follow me!" he called to them.

Kane smiled knowing what was going on. "Mr. Fox saves the day once more!" he grinned.

Taker looked to Kane oddly yet didn't say a word. Mickey on the other hand was grinning to Trish. "This is rather kinky, we're stuck up in a tree and our lives are at stake," she said.

Trish looked to Kane. "Came we go yet?" she asked.

There was a loud yip sound; the wolves had taken their frustration out on the fox that misled them. When the wolves howled into the night, they went on their way to search other places. They came down from the tree; the beavers were already starting a fire and tending to the fox. "Damn, they kicked your furry ass" Kane muttered.

The Fox tired to bow to them. "Your Majesties" he said.

Taker stood there for a moment. "I would be weirded out by now, but then again I just remember where the hell I am" Taker muttered.

"Oh stand still you silly fox!" Mrs. Beaver ordered as she tired to dress his wound.

"Flattered but I must be off. Aslan is depending on me to find more troops for his army."

"Aslan? You have seen him? What's he like?" Mr. Beaver asked.

The fox went on describing the great Aslan would lead an army against the white witch. The fox soon turned to Kane. "I find it strange, after all the kings I have seen. You are still with the others," he explained.

Kane shrugged. "I read the book a head of time"

The critters stared at him oddly. "Book?" they asked.

"Never mind, we need to get to this Aslan. Where do we go from here?" Taker asked.

The fox gave them directions. The beaver would lead them to the camp; Taker wasn't too thrilled with this. But Kane smirked knowing he wasn't going to like what was coming up ahead.

They went on their way as the fox traveled elsewhere. Kane was grinning from ear to ear knowing what was going to happen. The beaver led them to a frozen lake that they had to cross. It was solid thank goodness. Yet as they walked, there was the sound of a sled coming right at them.

"It's the witch!" yelled Mr. Beaver.

This brought everyone into a running mode, all but Kane. Who just kept walking the same pace. Taker turned seeing Kane wasn't behind them any longer.

"Where the hell did he go!" he demanded.

"No, he went with the witch!" cried Mrs. Beaver.

"What a bastard!" Mickey yelled. "How dare he betray Trish like this!"

"Shut up and get running!" Taker ordered, as they were soon across the lake, Mr. Beaver ordered them to hid under a rock formation. Taker growled at this. "I really hate this place" he muttered.

Mr. Beaver decided to be the one to go out and see if it was indeed the white witch. Yet was quickly surprised to see Kane had found them.

"Hey! It's not the witch," he said with a smirk. Everyone came from hiding, and before them was someone no one expected to see.

"You have got to be f--king kidding" Taker growled.

"Santa!" Mickey cheered.

He grinned to everyone before him. "Welcome your highnesses." He said as he reached into his sled and pulled out a sack of toys.

"Kane, I think I have put up with enough of this crap," Taker growled to him. He was about to leave till he saw these two long swords come from Santa's bag.

"I believe these are yours," he told Taker.

Taker's eyes slowly turned and saw the long blades. His eyes widened in shock. "Damn" he whispered.

Kane was given a sword and dagger of his own.

Santa gave Mickey the juice of the fire flower to heal wounds; he was about to give her a dagger till she saw a look in her eye. He turned to the Undertaker. "I will leave this with you, to be on the safe side"

"Good idea" Kane grinned.

"Hey!" Mickey protested.

"It's for the best" was everyone's response, including the Beavers.

Trish was given a bow and a blow horn. Santa told them that they were tools, not toys. "Yeah, we figured that much" Taker replied as he pulled out the swords, he grinned to them as the glittered.

"Now then, the hundred year winter is just about. And work tends to add up" Santa was off.

Taker turned to Kane. "Uh, where the bloody hell did you go?" he demanded of him.

"I told you, I read the story. I knew it was going to be Santa!" he told the Deadman. "Yeesh, read a kid's book once and a while. I shutter to think what would happen if you were trapped in Harry Potter" Kane smirked.

"Uh, guys. About the winter ending… that means we won't have ice to walk across" Trish said.

"Oh wow Trish you are so…"

Before Mickey could finish. Taker's hand clasped over her mouth. "You say one more word on praising Trish for noticing the obvious. I swear there will be one less queen in Narnia! Kapish?" Taker warned. Mickey nodded. "Good, glad we understand each other. Now where the hell is this Aslan?"

Kane told them of a great climax of the story. "We're getting confronted by the wolves again, and Mickey falls into the river"

"Do any of us save her?" Trish asked.

"Taker" Kane answered.

"Do I have to?"

Kane laughed, but told them there was a short cut to Aslan's camp. "Really? Where?" asked Mr. Beaver.

Kane pointed out a bridge and told them it's the safest way across. The wolves would be waiting down the river. It wasn't long before they made it to the camp with no problem, Taker started boiling up as the temperature went up. "Damn it's hot"

"Yeah, I know" Trish said.

"You won't be needing your jackets, come we're almost there!" Mrs. Beaver grinned.

They arrived at a large campsite. There were various creatures of shapes and sizes. Kane took Mickey off to the side and pointed to one of them. "There, that's a goat man!" he stated pointed to a real goat person.

They came across a centaur, which was rather stunned to see two mortal men stand almost as tall as he.

"We're here to see Aslan" Kane announced to him.

The creature nodded and led them to a tent. Mrs. Beaver made sure she looked well enough to see Aslan; Taker stared at everyone glaring at him oddly. Every animal and beast gathered as a horn was played, they bowed to the tent as a huge lion emerged.

"That's one big…"

"Kane, you say it. You're dead!" Taker growled.


	7. Chapter 7 the really big cat

Chapter 7- The really big cat

"Welcome sons of Adam, Welcome Daughters of Eve" the lion spoke with great grace and calmness.

They bowed, knowing it was the proper thing to do. Taker looked about. "Some army you got here" he explained.

"Yes, it's now completed since you have arrived. We are ready to go to war against the White witch"

"Uh, yeah, about that. I ain't not knight in shining armor thing, Trish hasn't fired a weapon. Being Canadian and all, she has had no experience. Kane's only fought in virtual wars and Mickey…. Uh…. I wouldn't trust her with a blade" Taker explained getting angry stares from his friends.

"See is I ever save your ass in Warcraft again" Growled Kane.

"Yeah no kidding" Muttered Trish

"I don't play no Goddamn Warcrap!" Taker growled back.

Aslan looked them over. "I find it rather odd that the one king missing is here. How is that so?" he asked.

Kane smirked. "Uh. I'm part prophet" Kane lied. "I predicted what would occur before it happened."

"Tell us what you see next!" ordered a centaur. He stood beside Kane and looked rather upset. Perhaps he wanted to see if Kane was truthful.

Kane rose up. "I see the white witch coming to the camp, laying claim on my blood. I have not betrayed by friends. So I do not know in what manner the witch will attempt to claim to me," Kane announced.

The creatures all were in whispers and wondered how it were so. Aslan only nodded. "Your journey has been a long one. You may explore the grounds and see what we have, please. Practice your weapons so you are ready."

The group agreed. Kane and Taker were taken to horses and learned to fight while on horseback. Trish was at a target range where she fired off her bow. On many occasions she got the bullseye! Kane and Taker took well into sword fighting.

"Hey Philip, we're doing ok right?" Kane asked the horse.

"It's not Philip, he had to retire after the last king broke his back!" the horse stated.

"Well, what is your name?"

"Jacob!"

"Kane, stop talking to the damn horse! You're freaking me out!" Taker announced.

Just then Mr. Beaver came running, telling them the white witch had arrived.

They ran back to see the White witch being carried in my one eyed monsters. And a little dwarf led the way. Aslan stood before her as she came from her perch. "You have something of mine Aslan. My husband" she announced.

"Ok, this wasn't in the book" Kane muttered.

Aslan looked to her. "There has been no such promise to take your hand, whom had proposed to you?" he asked.

The white witch turned to Kane. "He ate my proposal gift to him. Therefore it is an acceptance on his behalf"

"Since when is chocolate covered licorice a proposal gift!" Kane demanded.

Aslan growled to the news. "An exotic food can be considered a proposal gift if it is consumed. Did you?" Aslan asked Kane.

Kane only nodded. "Then he is my property!" the witch announced.

"No f—king way!" Taker called out and drew his swords. "Besides, he's already married"

Aslan looked very skeptical. "Come inside. We will talk this out," he told the white witch.

Kane was getting concerned now. "Because I didn't betray you… This occurred" Kane whispered.

"Well Damn then, what's going to happen?" Taker demanded.

"Do you think you would have been the witch's first husband? No, she sacrifices them on the stone tablet" the Centaur stated.

"Great, I could have joined the first hubby club"

Trish looked to Kane with great concern. "What will happen Kane? I'm worried"

Taker stood poised as the little dwarf that came with the witch stared at him. It began making faces at the Deadman. However Taker glared down at it, rolling his eyes back and warned. "You say a peep little one, and I will step on you!"

It wasn't long before the white witch came out, she stared at Kane with a smirk yet went back to her carriage. Aslan came out and announced she did relinquish her claim on Kane as her husband.

"Damn" Kane whispered.

"What's so bad? You're free!" Mickey cheered as she began to jump up and down with joy.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" the witch demanded. Aslan only roared to her. She sat down and was forced to leave the camp.

Kane knew what was going to happen next, after the entire story had to follow some sort of order. He left the group for a while, and wasn't seen by anyone. Taker decided to check up on Kane, yet Aslan wanted his ear for a moment.

"Look, no offence. But I am really creeped out when animals talk to me" Taker told the lion.

Aslan nodded. "I just wish a favor of you. Led the army" he said.

Taker looked to the lion, and sighed aloud. "I will, no doubt Kane will tell me I got to anyway"

"I thank you so. You may wish to go and speak with him," Aslan left Taker alone so he could go and talk with Kane.

Author's note: sorry about the chapter mix up. Hehe caught up in my own story


	8. Chapter 8 stone table and the game plan

Chapter 8- the stone table and game plan.

Taker found Kane in one of the vast open felids of the camps; he spoke with a griffin creature and a dwarf of Aslan's army. "Ok, take the rock and fly as high as you can" Kane told the creature. It did just that; it took hold of a bolder and flew high into the sky. Kane then lend down and asked the dwarf to shoot an arrow as high as possible without striking the griffin. The dwarf did just that, Kane observed how high it flew and nodded. He signaled for the griffin to return.

"I can go no higher than that," the creature told him. "Yet his arrow would have stuck me dead"

Kane nodded. "What we need is a better game plan . . ."

"Kane?" Taker called out. Kane turned to see the Undertaker approaching him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Strategy. Wanna help?" he asked.

Taker looked at whom he was using for this plan, and shrugged. "You got that . . . and a dwarf"

Kane nodded. "The witch's army is at least twice our own, I am making sure we have an advantage with a tactic. See, playing risk on a late night with RVD, Batista and Hunter pays off!" he smirked.

"You played Risk!" Taker yelled. "God, you really are a geek"

"Yeah, any who back to the plan" Kane took out his sword and cut down the size of the rock. "Try again." He asked the griffin. And the creature did. He flew into the air and went much higher than the last time. Kane and the dwarf took aim. The griffin returned.

"Not even close to striking distance! But sire, the rocks will not deliver much damage"

Kane grinned. "We have the Phoenix at our disposal, originally we were to have to create a wall of fire. But I know the white witch's power is too strong for it. Therefore I have other plans for that creature," Kane explained.

Taker shook his head in disbelief. "You're too into this aren't you?" he asked.

Kane smirked. "Call it the kid in me"

The Deadman rolled his eyes to Kane, not fully understanding why Kane was so into the war that was going to be occurring.

Taker called it a night and went to the tent to sleep. Kane came shortly after, however sleep didn't come quickly. Mickey James was flapping her gums in the tent next door and wasn't shutting up.

In the other tent.

"I'm like Oh my God. We're really in Narnia, and you were like. Oh as if!" Mickey went on to say. Trish was greatful she gave her the top hammock rather than hearing Mickey talk to her from the bottom and trying to touch her ass.

"Mickey, please shut up!" Trish begged, yet a rustling outside caught her attention. Trish got up to leave; Mickey followed wondering where Trish was going. There was Aslan walking away from the camp alone. The girls followed as quietly as they could.

Yet the lion stopped. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" he asked of them.

Trish came out. "Couldn't sleep when someone wouldn't shut up," she explained as he turned to Mickey.

Aslan nodded, for he heard Mickey as well. "I could use the company for a while" he said.

The two divas nodded as they followed Aslan, neither knew how far they were going. Yet Aslan stopped when he turned to the girls. "Aslan?" Trish asked.

"I must go alone from here, thank you for your company. Good-bye" they watched him leave them, but Mickey heard drums.

"Is Aslan part of a band?" she asked.

Trish glared at her strangely when her ears picked up the beating of the drums; they went to the bush and saw the witch's army. The divas watched on in horror as Aslan was beaten, he never fought back. He was then tried up, had his mane shaved off and was placed on the table before the witch. She took one stab at him and killed Aslan. Trish pulled away from the bush, as Mickey stood there confused.

"He could have fought back! Trish, why didn't he fight back!" she demanded.

She didn't even know. All she knew they didn't have Aslan, and there was a war tomorrow. "We need to tell Kane and Taker."

Mickey nodded in agreement. "Tell the trees, and they will bring word" Mickey explained.

Trish whispered to the leaves and watched as her message was carried. Mickey on the other hand waited for the witch's army to leave before she would go to the stone table to see if just maybe there was a chance to save Aslan.

Author's note: sorry for the delay, my Internet has been down!


	9. Chapter 9 I ain't getting on the unicorn

Chapter 9- I ain't getting on the Unicorn

The word soon arrived at the camp of Aslan's death. Taker and Kane were the first to hear of it, yet Kane wasn't surprised. They had walked out to tell the grave news to the others. The Centaur general consulted with the brothers. "What do we do?" he asked the Undertaker.

Taker looked to him with a strange look. "Me? What do you ask me?"

"You're to lead us Deadman, Taker you're the one to." Kane told him.

Taker shook his head. "No way. I ain't, I can't. You know more about this than me Kane! You got to do this!"

Kane stepped back, refusing to take control of the situation. He knew Taker had to do this; Kane had his own job to do. There was a map before him, planning with their army and that of the witch. "If Aslan believed you could do this, there hell you ought to," Kane told him.

The Centaur nodded. Taker looked over the map and nodded. "The witch's army will attack us anyway. What are your orders?" he asked Taker.

Taker made the plan and gathered the army; they had gone over the idea as to the approach of attack. Taker gave Kane full permission to carry out the second wave of attacks.

"The second will be the first wave if you will. Griffins you are with me, and I need a single archer with Phoenix arrows!" Kane called aloud, it wasn't hard to get volunteers. When it was established, they were going to move out to the open field. Taker looked for his ride.

"So what am I riding? Tiger?" he asked with a smirk.

Kane grinned when he pointed to the Deadman's steed. Taker's mouth dropped in shock. "That's your ride"

"No way. No! No, no, no, no!" he protested.

Kane started to laugh. "What's wrong? Not your color?"

"I ain't getting my ass on no goddamn unicorn!" Taker shouted.

"You got to"

"No! I'll ride the centaur!"

"They don't like it when you do that, you got to ride the unicorn. It's black. What more do you want?"

"Do you have a problem with me!" came a sudden voice. It was deep and rugged. Taker and Kane turned to the black Unicorn that was now staring at them. "Hell, you assume all unicorns are pansy don't you. Let me tell you something king. I ain't like those prancey little things. The name is Graven got it!" it snapped.

Taker stood there stunned to the outburst from the steed. He grinned and said. "That's my unicorn!" with a smile. Taker took no time getting on the creature, he looked proud of it.

"Your highnesses. You need your armor" called out one of the beavers. Taker got off the horse and went to place on the armor Aslan left for them.

In the field of war….

Taker stood before his army, next to the general. A loud shriek came from the griffin that was set out to scout ahead the witch's army. He returned and stood next to Taker. "She comes, just as Kane had said. She has an army twice the size of our own!" he told him.

"Numbers don't matter" the general stated.

"But they help" Taker whispered.

They saw the witch's army, set up in different waves. She was in the second wave of attacks. There were also giants and half man half beast creatures. The witch's first wave started to run at them, ready to attack. Taker turned to the griffin. "What Kane has planned, go for it," he told him. Taker raised a single sword; it was Kane's signal.

Kane stood high on the cliffs noting Taker giving him the sign. "Alright, it's what we prepared for! NOW" he shouted. The skies filled with the griffins, all carrying boulders and were ready to drop. "Phoenix! Fire!" Kane ordered.

The firebird was launched into the sky, just as the general of the witch's army called for the archers to aim for the sky. Yet as the sky filled with fire, no arrow was able to come by its wall. The rocks were dropped and came down in a blazing glory. They did much more damage than Kane recalled in the book, nearly half of the first wave was taken out in a single attack.

"Brilliant!" called out Mr. Beaver that was at Kane's side.

"We're just getting started!" Kane grinned.

Taker pulled out his swords. "FOR ASLAN!" he shouted aloud, the army then soon charged forward, Taker leading the way next to the large cats that were ready to pounce at the moment's notice. Kane could only watch on, wondering if Taker was truly into this war. Who knows, perhaps the Deadman really is.

"Something wrong Kane?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Keep watch of the Undertaker, I hope he has his heart in this" Kane whispered. He kept watch over the two armies ready to collide head on, everything seem to go slowly until the first large cat of the army pounced. There wasn't much of the first wave, yet the second came at them. Kane instantly went to work. "Load up the second Phoenix. Griffins reload!" he ordered.

On the battlefield.

Taker was lost in the mounts of carnage and war. He didn't know what to do, since everyone around him move so fast and fought with such. Graven the unicorn however knew what to do. "Arm your swords and be prepared!" he plunged head on into battle, Taker saw the witches minions come right at him. Raising his swords he brought them down on the creatures, they were killed instantly.

"Damn!" he muttered.

Graven smirked. "Come now your highness, we are just starting!" Graven reared back and let out an aggressive neigh. Taker soon realized this really wasn't a normal unicorn.


	10. Chapter 10 the rising

Chapter 10- The rising

Meanwhile.

Trish and Mickey stayed at the side of the slain lion. Trish had cried for him as Mickey stroked its fur. "His hair isn't as soft as yours," she said to Trish.

"Oh shut up already!" She snapped back. "Mickey, we have to head back, Taker and Kane could be in danger"

Mickey nodded as they rose to leave, their backs were turned when the earth started to shake and a large crack of rock echoed in the forest. Both of the ladies turned and saw that the table had cracked and Aslan was no longer on it. "What did they do?" Trish whispered.

As the sun rose, her eyes widened as Aslan stood in its rays. Both girls were pleased to see he was alive and well. Trish hugged him, as Mickey looked rather upset. "You would have made a nice rug for Trish" she said.

Aslan and Trish looked to her. "I will pretend I didn't hear that" Aslan sighed.

Trish told him they sent word of his death, Aslan nodded and told the girls to get on his back. They had much traveling to do. Aslan unleashed a powerful roar into the sky. And soon they were off to where they needed to be.

Back on the battlefield.

Kane sighed aloud when he saw how large the second wave was. "She had a third! Damn it!" he growled. His plan of attack wasn't going to work. "The griffins can't keep up the bombardment forever"

"They're getting tired as it is sire," Mr. Beaver explained.

Kane nodded. "Everyone, be prepared! They will be coming into the mountains. Griffins, take your rest now for you will be needing it!" Kane ordered. He sighed once more; he grabbed a bow and arrow. "Let's see if my hours of playing Halo and Zelda will pay off," Kane whispered, as he got prepared.

On the battlefield.

Taker looked about and saw the second wave coming. "FALL BACK!" he shouted to the men. They did as they were told as a phoenix made a firewall to bide their time. However the witch easily made the wall go out with mire thought. Her second wave was gaining ground as Taker managed to get into the mountains with most of the men. Their numbers have dwindled greatly in such a short time.

Taker turned to see how many of the Witch's forces were following him, there was a small army till a shower of arrows came raining down on them, slaughtering the men on sight. Taker turned and saw Kane leading the archers. It was do or die time, the last stand. Perhaps this is the deciding factor in the battle, Taker tried to think of what to do next when he saw another small portion of the army heading right for him. Much to his shock, the centaur general and a rhino rush pass him and charged the opposing group with no fear. "STOP" Taker yelled. But it was no use; they were already in a heated battled. Taker watched on with horror as the general of his army came close to attacking the witch, only to be stabbed and fall.

"Damn it all to hell" Kane roared as he started to put the arrows down and pick up his swords. He joined the battle; Taker began to wonder just what the hell he got himself into!

At the Witch's castle.

Trish was amazed as to all the creatures in its walls that stood frozen in stone. One caught Mickey's attention. Mr. Tumnus. She stood there in shock, unable to make sense of it. Aslan came over and breathed deeply onto him. The girls watched in amazement as the stone vanished and became flesh once more. Mr. Tumnus regained himself and was alive.

"Oh My God, that's is some bad breath" Mickey said aloud.

"Hurry, we must find the others!" announced Aslan as many creatures stood at his side. "Your friends are going to need everyone we can find"

Trish wasted no time and searched the castle walls.

Back on the battlefield.

Taker was thrown from Graven; sadly his steed was slayed by an archer from the Witch's army. Kane battled the best he could when Taker turned to him. "Kane! Get the hell out of here! Get the girls and go!"

Kane turned to him. "Are you stoned? No way am I leaving you like this! Besides you don't even know this story!" Kane snapped back.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the story, get the hell out of here!"

Kane refused when he felt Mr. Beaver pull on his armor. "Come on Kane!" he ordered.

"Look, if I step on you, you're instant road kill. I ain't going anywhere!" Kane snapped back at him. He battled on, just as the Witch was fast approaching Taker. Kane saw this and knew what had to be done. "Damn, this is going to hurt like hell" he sighed, as Kane stood perched over the ledge. The witch was behind Taker. Kane came down and missed cutting her staff. She turned and gave Kane her full attention. She tried to turn Kane to stone when he blocked the jab with his blade and brought his hand down on it. Smashing it to bits. The Witch began pissed and disarmed Kane; she stabbed him right in the stomach. "Oh… yeah… I forgot about that part…" Kane moaned as he fell to his side clenching the wound.

Taker grew angered and charged at the witch; he killed every one of her minions that stood in his way till he was face to face with her. They exchanged blows as their blades crashed. She was a better swordsman than he was. But Taker wasn't going to give up. She came within inches of cutting his head from his shoulders. Taker in returned nearly stabbed her in the stomach. They stood face to face when a haunting growl came from the mountaintops.

Both turned up and saw Aslan unleashing a vengeful roar. "Impossible" the witch whispered. Just hundreds perhaps even thousands of soldiers gathered, lead by Trish and Mickey.

The distraction brought the witch time as she knocked Taker from his feet and pinned him in place with her swords. The witch didn't see the rush of soldier's coming her way, when she did. It was too late. Aslan leaped at her, and bit into her neck, killing the witch instantly. Taker managed to get back up after Trish pulled the swords from the ground. Aslan looked to them. "It is done," he said.

Mickey soon joined them and saw Kane lying on the ground, his hand clenched over the inflicted wound. "What are we going to tell Vince?" she asked.

"Use your juice stuff!" Trish ordered.

Mickey searched about her pockets. "Oh… wait, that's right… I forgot it" she grinned. Much to their shock, Kane sat up!

"Forgot it my ass. It's a good thing I brought it with me then!" he grinned.

Taker stared at Kane. "How long were you on your ass?" he demanded.

Kane smirked. "I told you I know how this battle would end. I had to get stabbed so you would face the witch and then Aslan would come and save you from her. It's all good"

"Remind me to kick his ass when we get home" Taker muttered to Trish as they helped Aslan heal the wounded.


	11. Chapter 11 the crowning End

Chapter 11- The crowning

"Do I have to wear this? I feel so…."

"Dorkish? Nerdy? Unmanly? Wimp? Dweebish?" Kane named off as Taker was complaining about the garments.

"I get the idea!" Taker snapped back wearing a bright blue satin outfit. It glimmered and shined on him. Kane wore a red and black one. He happened to luck out on his favorite colors. Mickey wore yellow and silver. Trish was in silver and black.

"I don't know about you, but I like it!" she grinned.

"Yeah well you're a chick, you're use to sparkling clothing. I ain't. I'm the Deadman remember? Kane's use to it since he's a geek!"

"HEY!" Kane growled back. "I am not a geek!"

"Sure you are! I've seen you, Rob, Batista and Triple H dress up when playing dungeons and dragons!" Taker snapped back.

"Shut up" Kane growled as the horns were sounded. They made their way out, walking past the men of Aslan's army who bowed and raised their swords in respect to them. They stood before four thrones, all four turned to face the people in the room.

Aslan stood before them and announced. "From the darkest night sky, I give you Lord Undertaker, the Lip."

"What the hell?" Taker muttered as Mr. Tumnus placed a crown on his head.

"From the glistening sun rise, I give you Queen Mickey. The strange"

Mickey grinned as she got her crown and even kissed Mr. Tumnus out of sure joy of it. "Remind me to never bet against her when it comes to kissing a goat" Kane muttered to Trish.

"From the vast lands and fields, I give to you King Kane. The prophet" Aslan spoke aloud.

Kane smirked to his name; it was a better one than the Undertaker's.

"Finally from the glistening seas, I present to you. Queen Trish, the brave." Aslan turned to all four of them as they sat on their thrones with the crowns on their heads. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom shine down on the people and led us with your guidance and experience."

The people chanted long live the kings and long live the queens to them. Kane smirked yet turned to the others. "Well. I think it's about time we go right?" he asked of them.

"Are you crazy? We're queens!" Mickey said with a grin.

"I am not going to touch that one. But I think it's best we find a way back. I mean, let me put it this way. We don't want to be the ones that have to get our own dinner…" Kane said.

Taker looked to him oddly. "I don't see a problem"

"Taker, everything talks here! Do you want your turkey sandwich giving you a lecture on how it fought in the war at your side?" Kane snapped back.

"Kane, there was no turkey in that war, I assure you. I saw none!" Trish grinned.

Kane sighed when he realized that his point wasn't getting through, the celebrations had started and he decided to wonder about one of the halls, entitled Kings and Queens of the past. Kane was stunned to see images on the walls, and of people he knew! "King Peter, King Edmond, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan." He read aloud.

Kane kept looking down the halls and saw names he was very farmiller with. "No way!" he whispered as he saw the image and read the names aloud. "King Batista, King Eddie, Queen Lillian and Queen Vicky!" Kane looked at the image above. It was indeed Batista, Eddie Guerrero and his wife Vicky and Lillian Garcia! "Damn" he whispered as he looked at the last picture. It didn't surprise him one bit. He remembered the beavers talking about them. "Queen Stephanie, Queen Marissa, King Shane, King Hunter" he smirked. Marissa McMahon, wife of Shane McMahon had braved the wardrobe with the others. Yet he wondered why would the guys go into the wardrobe?

He rejoined the party when he saw the most horrified look on Taker and Trish's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Taker looked to him. "Uh, I think we now see your point on leaving. There was a truce among the animals till the war was over. Let's just say it wasn't pretty" Taker explained.

Trish pointed to the far corner where the jaguars were eating one of the boars. "Those things really do scream when it comes to getting eaten," she whispered.

Mickey on the other hand thought it was the coolest thing. "Sweet, now we know what they are thinking all the time!" she said.

Taker turned to the others. "Let's get the hell out of here" They four of them quickly left the room, yet Mickey refused to move.

"NO! I'm staying!" she said and put her foot down.

Taker, Kane and Trish looked to one another. "Ok, see ya!" Trish called out.

"Yeah, we'll think of some sort of excuse to your absences" Kane replied.

"Whatever" Taker growled. The three kept walking till Mickey pouted.

"You can't be serious in leaving me alone! Trish, we're queens! Don't you want to stay and be a queen?" she asked.

Kane rolled his eyes as he turned to Mickey James. "Mick, if you are expecting hires to the throne. You got a choice in a husband, be it Taker or I. Quite frankly, being married men. We don't want to resort to that, nor do we want some crazy ass woman being our wife!"

"She has to be crazy to marry you in the first place" She shot back.

"That's it, let's go damn it!" Kane growled, as he grew frustrated with the crazy diva. They kept on going, yet knew Mickey would follow eventually; she just has to be with Trish.

They took the horses back to where they first came out. Kane saw the trees and knew where to go from there. "Come on this way!" he announced.

"WHOA!" Taker yelled. "I am not going back, dressed as this!" he said.

"Be a man, and suck it up!" Trish snapped back as she pulled the Undertaker through the woods. The trees became thicker and thicker till they saw darkness ahead of them. Kane fell through first, then Trish, Mickey and Taker right on top of them. All were back in their normal clothing, yet were stunned to see Triple H, Stephanie, Shane and his wife Marissa in front of them.

"Did you just…" Hunter asked.

"Yes, yes we did" were the first words from Kane's mouth. "We just got back…"

"Which means then need kings and queens…. EVERYONE IN!" Hunter announced as he helped Stephanie in, them Marissa. Shane leaped in on his own. Hunter grabbed the doors. "Don't tell Vince were we are. He wants more family time, tonight is game night" he whispered to the four.

"What are you going to do when you get there?" Taker asked.

Triple H grinned. "The king of kings goes back on his throne!" With that spoke, he slammed the doors shut just as Vince came into the room.

"What the hell… I swore I heard Triple H in here just a moment ago!" he said. Vince stared down at the two divas and the brothers of destruction on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?" he demanded.

"I lost my contact lenses?" Kane suggested as he pretended to put it back in his eye. "Oh yeah, there it is"

"Well get up and help me find the others. Tonight is family night! We're playing scrabble!" Vince ordered.

They all got themselves off the ground and smirked as Vince left the room. "I wonder how long they are going to stay in there," Kane whispered to Taker.

Taker grinned back. "Who knows for sure? But it will be quite a story when they get back out!" he laughed. Just as they left the room, Taker swore he heard the roar of Aslan coming from the wardrobe. But shrugged it off, he turned out the light to the room and wondered how long those four would last in Narnia.

The End!


End file.
